This invention relates generally to the field of hoisting devices, and more particularly to an improved form of forklift device adapted to be mounted within the bed of light and medium-sized pickup trucks in such manner that a load may be transferred from ground level into the confines of the truck bed.
Forklift trucks for local use are well known in the art. However, they are not suitable for transporting a pallettized load over a substantial distance prior to unloading. It is also known in the art to provide relatively large trucks with a relatively large hydraulically powered tailgate capable of rotational movement from open to closed position, and in addition, capable of motion in a horizontal plane from ground level to the level of the floor of the truck. These devices do not usually include means to transfer a load from the tailgate into the interior of the truck, a task which often requires more than a single person to complete.
Other devices known in the art include an hydraulically-operated hoist which pivots about a transverse axis disposed medially of the truck frame which is adapted to lift specialized containers containing refuse over the cab of the truck and dump the contents within a storage receptacle disposed rearwardly of the cab.
Such devices are not suitable for use with relatively smaller or medium-sized trucks of relatively limited capacity which are often employed for such tasks as delivering relatively heavy household appliances, such as refrigerators, freezers, stoves, and the like, in which the load must be manually lifted from ground level to the level of the bed of the truck, and subsequently unloaded at the delivery location. In many cases, this operation requires at least two persons of adequate strength. Very often an old appliance is to be removed for disposal, wherein the task is repeated.